Charity and Tina's fiction!
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: What happens when you get two bored Star Wars freaks together? Well, read on!


SnowBunn9: *throws Assassin bottle at Charity*  
  
CherrySweets24: ahhhhhhhhhhhh *ducks*runs*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: *throws REEEEED lightsabers*  
  
CherrySweets24: ahhhhhhhhh *ducks again* *runs right into Darth Vader* ummmmm ah Hi! *runs*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOL! ANI!!!!!! *hugs Anakin*  
  
CherrySweets24: Hey look it's Yoda!  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda!!! The short dude!  
  
SnowBunn9: *puts Yoda in Leah's shoe*  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: it's obi-Wan!  
  
SnowBunn9: *points*  
  
SnowBunn9: ep. I Obi!  
  
CherrySweets24: *grins* REALLY!  
  
SnowBunn9: HEHEHE! *cuts off Obi's braid* YUP!  
  
CherrySweets24: *looks* OMG IT IS!  
  
SnowBunn9: You can have him!  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL  
  
SnowBunn9: LOL!  
  
CherrySweets24: *points* Vader is still wearing the pink dress LMAO!  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin, take that off!  
  
SnowBunn9: *Vader strip teases down to his boxers*  
  
CherrySweets24: AHHHHHHH *hides*  
  
SnowBunn9: WHOOO!  
  
SnowBunn9: *claps*  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL  
  
SnowBunn9: Go Ani! Go Ani! Go Ani!  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
SnowBunn9: I'm gonna make this into a fanfic!  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL OK  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY!!!! It's an ACKLAY! RUUUUUN!  
  
SnowBunn9: *hides behind the boxer-wearing Vader*  
  
CherrySweets24: *runs* *hides in Leah's show with Yoda* LOL  
  
CherrySweets24: shoe*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLLL! HEY! WAIT FOR ME! *jumps in*  
  
SnowBunn9: Leah: GET OUT!!!! *steps into her shoe, making us all GAG with the smell*  
  
CherrySweets24: Owwwwwwwww be careful LOL there isn't much room in here! Yoda: Crushing me you are!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLO!  
  
SnowBunn9: STICKY!!!! *jumps out of shoe*  
  
SnowBunn9: (Leah usually has wet, soggy, stinky feet!)  
  
CherrySweets24: ewwwwwww LOL  
  
SnowBunn9: LOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: REEK! RUUUUUUN!  
  
CherrySweets24: *quickly gets out of shoe and runs*  
  
SnowBunn9: *jumps on Vader's back* PIGGIE BACK RIDE!!!! Er... uh, SITH BACK RIDE!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: Ouch! Obi-wan why did you trip me?  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: because you have feet!  
  
SnowBunn9: CHARITY!!!! RUUUUUUUN!!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Reek: *snorts*  
  
CherrySweets24: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *RUNS*  
  
SnowBunn9: JUMP ON VADER'S BACK WIT ME!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: I have to carry TWO redheaded girls, now?  
  
CherrySweets24: OK *jumps on Vaders back*  
  
SnowBunn9: RUN, VADER!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: AHH! *runs*  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL yes you do :-) *grins*  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: Trips over cloak* Why you little JEDI!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Grrr!!!! *jumps on Reek's back* Hey, I'm Anakin now!  
  
SnowBunn9: WHEEE! this is fun!  
  
CherrySweets24: *runs up to Obi-wan* hey you have feet too! Obi-wan: *starts to run* STAY AWAY! Charity: NOOOOOOOOOO *trips Obi-wan*  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: *runs* NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-wan: I'm already DEBRAIDED! *glares at Tina, who has clipped his braid onto her's making hers longer*  
  
CherrySweets24: *pulls paint out of her Jedi robes* hehe now the fun begins LOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: YEAH!!! WHOO!  
  
SnowBunn9: *grabs some paint* FUN!  
  
SnowBunn9: *paints Vader pink with lime green polka dots*  
  
CherrySweets24: *paints pretty pink flowers on Obi-Wan's lightsaber*  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!1 *cries*  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: Hey..... PINK AND GREEN DON'T GO TOGETHER!  
  
SnowBunn9: What happened to your 'stylish leather?'  
  
CherrySweets24: they do now!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: YOU PAINTED IT!!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: Reek: moo!@  
  
SnowBunn9: Reek: *does cancan*  
  
CherrySweets24: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh CREEPY!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: ooo! FUN! *joins in cancan*  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: COOOOOOME WHAAAAAAT MAAAAAAY!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Wrong movie, you dork!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: oh.... :-X  
  
CherrySweets24: *laughs till her sides hurt*  
  
CherrySweets24: OH NO IT'S JAR JAR!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: I thought I sold him to Watto! ACK!!! THERE'S WATTO TOO!  
  
SnowBunn9: Watto: PLEASE TAKE HIM BAAAAAAACK! FOR FREEE!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: nooooooo how about we pay you to keep him!  
  
SnowBunn9: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: I AGREE!  
  
SnowBunn9: PLEASE KEEP HIM!  
  
SnowBunn9: Watto: But he BREAKS EVERYTHING IN SITE!  
  
SnowBunn9: Watto: And he CAN'T PODRACE!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: *choking motion with hand*  
  
SnowBunn9: ***Jar Jar drops dead***  
  
SnowBunn9: YAY!  
  
CherrySweets24: *jumps up* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *DANCES*  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: *starts to sing*  
  
SnowBunn9: WHOO HOO! *danced with Vader*  
  
SnowBunn9: NO!!!! *slaps Obi*  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: hey that hurt *frowns* you are a meanie!  
  
SnowBunn9: *smiles* I know!  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY! CHARITY! THERE"S HAYDEN FOR YA!  
  
SnowBunn9: *points*  
  
CherrySweets24: OMG!!!!!!!! *RUNS*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: Wha....? ACK! *falls over*  
  
SnowBunn9: *falls  
  
CherrySweets24: *helps Hayden up*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: Thank you!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: *gives rose*  
  
CherrySweets24: *faints*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: *blinks* um.... *slaps* wake up...?  
  
CherrySweets24: ahhhhhhh where am I?  
  
SnowBunn9: I dunno, where ARE we?  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: *kisses Charity's cheek*  
  
CherrySweets24: hehe *blushes* *hugs Hayden*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: *huggles back*  
  
CherrySweets24: ummmmmmmmm LOL really where are we?  
  
SnowBunn9: Hehe, I like romance! WHERE IS ANAKIIIIIIIIN!? LOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: I dunno!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Um... how about Naboo!  
  
CherrySweets24: *nods head* yeah I love Naboo!  
  
SnowBunn9: Oaky!  
  
CherrySweets24: *points* Ani is over there!  
  
SnowBunn9: YAY! *runs* YAYAYAY!  
  
SnowBunn9: *hugs Ani*  
  
CherrySweets24: What is he wearing? Please tell me he isn't modeling again?  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO! Um... He's wearing... ACK! Leather pants, and.. leather pants! Ooooooooooo!  
  
SnowBunn9: *drools*  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL OK *looks confused*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: YOU'RE DROOLING ON ME!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Oops, sorry!  
  
SnowBunn9: AAAHHH! LOOK! *points* PADMÉ!!!!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: *hands* Anakin a towel*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: thanks! *wipes self*  
  
CherrySweets24: your welcome  
  
SnowBunn9: Padmé: ANAKIN!!!!! What are you WEARING!?!  
  
CherrySweets24: Uh Oh be nice to Padmé, Tina!  
  
SnowBunn9: why?  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL I dunno!  
  
SnowBunn9: I don't like her! *hand reaches for lightsaber*  
  
CherrySweets24: *sighs* OK  
  
SnowBunn9: YAY! *charges*  
  
SnowBunn9: Padmé: AAAAHHHH!!!! *runs*  
  
CherrySweets24: Hey watch out you ran into me!  
  
SnowBunn9: Padmé: SO sorry! But.. SHE HAS A REAL LIGHTSABER!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: *sniggers and whispers* it's actually plastic  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL I have one too *takes Obi-Wan's lightsaber*  
  
CherrySweets24: *joins in the chase*  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: Lalala... oo.... a butterfly! HEY! WHERE'D MY LIGHTSABER GO!!!?  
  
CherrySweets24: *mwahaha* I have it *runs*  
  
SnowBunn9: *steals Anakin's lightsaber* NOW it's REAL! *continues chase*  
  
SnowBunn9: Padmé: WAAAAAHHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!  
  
CherrySweets24: Vader: *laughs*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: *giggles, laughs, falls over*  
  
CherrySweets24: Hey where did he come from? *points to Luke*  
  
SnowBunn9: I dunno! *pokes Luke*  
  
CherrySweets24: Luke: hey *pokes back*  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY!!!!! *twitches and dies*  
  
CherrySweets24: ahhhhhhhh noooooooooo!  
  
SnowBunn9: *awakens* ANAKIN!!!!!! *clings on to Ani for dear life*  
  
CherrySweets24: *chases Luke* you almost killed her!  
  
SnowBunn9: Luke: AHHH! MOMMY, HEEEEEELP! *runs for Padmé*  
  
SnowBunn9: Padmé: HOW CAN I HELP? I'M BEING CHASED TOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: *smiles* MWAHAHAZ!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: *Chases Charity* Gimme back my lightsaber!  
  
SnowBunn9: *looks over at Padmé and Luke* OH YEAH! *ignites saber*  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY!!!! *chases Obi-Wan* it's HERS now!  
  
CherrySweets24: *grins*  
  
SnowBunn9:*hi-5* LETS GET THEM NOOOOW!  
  
SnowBunn9: *throws Hayden a saber* help us?  
  
CherrySweets24: YEAH!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLO!L  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: Um..... okay..... *slowly walks*  
  
CherrySweets24: *Chases*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLO! *chases Padmé*  
  
CherrySweets24: *suddenly stops* anyone else sense a disturbance in the Force LOL  
  
SnowBunn9: *stops* Yes.. something......  
  
CherrySweets24: *looks at Obi-wan* do you sense it?  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: *cries* MY SABER IS GOOOONE!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Oooookay....  
  
CherrySweets24: *Darth Maul walks in* Hey! I thought you were dead!  
  
SnowBunn9: OOOO!!!!! Can I do an 'Obi-Wan' on him! (Cut him in half ;-))  
  
CherrySweets24: *thinks*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLO!  
  
SnowBunn9: PWEASE!!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: noooooooo that' my job *pouts*  
  
SnowBunn9: So~! You no hab a saber anymore!  
  
CherrySweets24: in that case yeah!  
  
SnowBunn9: YAY! *runs over to maul*  
  
CherrySweets24: Maul: *ignites lightsaber*  
  
SnowBunn9: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Um.... *find a random hole and jumps in, dangling from a tree branch*  
  
CherrySweets24: ummmmmmmmmm  
  
SnowBunn9: LOL!  
  
SnowBunn9: Maul: *grins evily*  
  
SnowBunn9: *meditates*  
  
CherrySweets24: Vader dressed in cheerleading outfit: Go Tina go Tina go go go Tina!  
  
SnowBunn9: *cracks up and looses concentration*  
  
CherrySweets24: everyone: *looks at Vader*  
  
SnowBunn9: VADER!!! *jumps out of hole and slices Maul, then charges Vader*  
  
CherrySweets24: Vader: *runs*  
  
SnowBunn9: MWAHAHAHA! *randomly whacks air with saber*  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: *snores*  
  
SnowBunn9: Oooo... MUSIC! *grabs Anakin and dances*  
  
CherrySweets24: *twirls around in circles*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLLO! Dance with Hayden!  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL where is he? *looks in Leah's shoe*  
  
CherrySweets24: Yuck get out of there!  
  
SnowBunn9: *Hayden pops out of Leah's shoe* EEE!  
  
SnowBunn9: *HEY!  
  
CherrySweets24: *grabs Hayden and starts to dance*  
  
SnowBunn9: WHOO HOOOO!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-wan wakes up: HEY!!!!!!!! WHO DO I DANCE WITH!?  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: me me me!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *runs*  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: hey pretty I am  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: AAAAAHHHHHHH! *faints*  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: *jumps on Obi-wan* Dance with me you will!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: FIIIIINE! *does feeble slow dance*  
  
CherrySweets24: *jumps**  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: *grins wildly*  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: *cries*  
  
SnowBunn9: *kisses Anakin*  
  
CherrySweets24: *Mace Windu walks in*  
  
Mace: *looks confused* ummmmm is this a bad time?  
  
SnowBunn9: MAAAACE! *hugs Mace* Mr. Baldie!  
  
SnowBunn9: Mace: MR. BALDIE!?!?!? WHO IS YOUR MASTER AND WHAT IS HE TEACHING YOU!  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: *laughs* Mr.Baldie your new name is  
  
SnowBunn9: mace: NOOOOO!!!!!! *cries*  
  
CherrySweets24: *hears a low humming* Hey what is that and where is it coming from?  
  
SnowBunn9: *looks around*  
  
SnowBunn9: WHAT IIIIS IT????  
  
SnowBunn9: *dies* CherrySweets24: No *pours water on Tina* wake up!  
  
SnowBunn9: *wakes up* WHAT IS THE HUUUUUUMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Lmao!  
  
CherrySweets24: * thinks* I don't know *sighs*  
  
SnowBunn9: *shifty eyes*  
  
CherrySweets24: Where is Obi-wan maybe he has sumthing to do with this!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOL! *looks* THERE!!!!! *points to Obi, who is modeling a fluffy blue bikini!*  
  
CherrySweets24: ewwwwwwwww *covers eyes*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLLOLOLOOOLLOLO!  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY! THERE IS HAYDEN IN A SPEEDO!  
  
CherrySweets24: *un-covers eyes* Oh la la!!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLLOLOLO!  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: Too sexy!  
  
CherrySweets24: Hey Lets swim acrossed to tat island over there and listen to the birds and try to guess their name! LOL  
  
CherrySweets24: that*  
  
SnowBunn9: OKAY!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: *twirls around and is suddenly in swim suit*  
  
CherrySweets24: *pulls off robes revealing a bright orange bathing suit*  
  
CherrySweets24: Last one there is a SITH!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLL! WHAT WHERE???  
  
CherrySweets24: *jumps into lake*  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY!!!! *jumps*  
  
SnowBunn9: *swims*  
  
CherrySweets24: *swims*  
  
SnowBunn9: HEY!!!!! It's a TIE!  
  
SnowBunn9: We're both JEDI! WHOOO!  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL!  
  
CherrySweets24: YAY!  
  
SnowBunn9: YAHOO! LoL!  
  
CherrySweets24: *looks back* they are slow  
  
SnowBunn9: LOOLOLO! Yeah  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: *climbs onto island* I guess I am a Sith then huh?  
  
SnowBunn9: AAAAHHH!!! SSIIIIIITTTHHHHH!!! *runs*  
  
CherrySweets24: *ignites her new Lightsaber* we must defeat the Sith!  
  
SnowBunn9: YEAH! *ignites*  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: I WAS JUST KIIIIIDING! *runs*  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: stop the nonsense we must  
  
CherrySweets24: *pouts* why?  
  
SnowBunn9: why?  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
CherrySweets24: Pouts*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLO!  
  
SnowBunn9: *whispers* Let's chase short dude and Mr. Baldie!  
  
CherrySweets24: *nods* ready stance* *chases*  
  
SnowBunn9: Okay! *chases*  
  
SnowBunn9: mace (AKA Mr. Baldie) Uh.... yoda?  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda: Yes?  
  
SnowBunn9: Mace: RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!1  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: ahhhhhhh run I must!  
  
SnowBunn9: AAAIIII!!!!!1 *runs*  
  
CherrySweets24: suddenly there is a big splash!  
  
CherrySweets24: Anakin: I think he forgot this was an island  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin!!!! *Runs over and jumps on Anakin's back*  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: Am I still a Sith?  
  
Charity: ummmmm maybe *looks at Tina* is he still a Sith? LOL  
  
SnowBunn9: *debates* um.... nah, LO!L  
  
CherrySweets24: OK! hey how did that evil cow thing get over here?  
  
Evil cow thing: MOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Charity: ruuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: LOOLLO! *runs*  
  
SnowBunn9: AAAHHH! ANAKIN!!!! SAAAVVEE MEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: *runs* hides in hole*  
  
Hayden: Hey watch were you are going!  
  
Charity: opps sorry I didn't know you were in here *hugs Hayden* EHY WHY DO YOU KEEP HIDING!  
  
CherrySweets24: Hey*  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLOLOLLOLOLL!  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: Because...... I have an irrational fear of large donuts!  
  
CherrySweets24: LMAO ummmmmmmm OK * looks puzzeled* ummmmmm do us all a favor please don't explain  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: *blinks and pokes* CherrySweets24: Hey *pokes back*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: POKE WAAAR!  
  
CherrySweets24: hehehe *giggles* *pokees Tina Hayden Obi-wan Anakin and Vader*  
  
SnowBunn9: AAHHH! *pokes ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!! over and over*  
  
CherrySweets24: *jumps on Hayden* *starts poking him in the head over and over and over again*  
  
Hayden: Hey stop that  
  
Charity: you started it *pokes again*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: I WANT MY MOMMY!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: HEY! MY LINE!  
  
CherrySweets24: *giggles *pokes Hayden again*  
  
Hayden: stop it  
  
Charity: No *sticks tongue out* and poke him again*  
  
Hayden: alright you asked for it *picks Charity up*  
  
CHARITY: *SCREAMS*  
  
Hayden: *playfully throws charity into the water*  
  
SnowBunn9: *points and laughs*  
  
CherrySweets24: hey Yoda  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda: TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, I AM!  
  
CherrySweets24: *climbs back on island* Yoda what did you do with Mr. Baldie?  
  
SnowBunn9: Mace: I have SEXY LEGS!  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: ahhhhhh I am scared for life  
  
SnowBunn9: Mace: SNIFF my shiny LEGS!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: NOOOO! I am SICK of sniffing your legs every DAMN DAY!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: BEHAVE, young Padawan! Have some respect!  
  
CherrySweets24: ewwwwwwwww Mr.Baldie you need a hobby!  
  
SnowBunn9: mace: I know ^^  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: at least you admit it  
  
SnowBunn9: Mace: HEY!!! *ignites PURPLE saber*  
  
CherrySweets24: *throws Lightsaber to Hayden!* May The Force Be With You!  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *curls up in little ball*  
  
CherrySweets24: OMG must you be such a big baby? *grabs lightsaber* I'll do it myself :-)  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: *wipes tears* YOU ARE MY HEEEERO! CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: How sweet! OMG I just got this great idea we could make this movie called Star Wars it would be soooo cool!  
  
SnowBunn9: *stares*  
  
CherrySweets24: ummmmmm yeah OK  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: GREAT IDEA!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: Can I be young and hot again?  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: *bursts into laughter*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: WHAT!!?!?  
  
CherrySweets24: Vader: *repeats question*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: *cracks up*  
  
CherrySweets24: ummmmmmmm maybe if you sit down and be a good little Sith *hands Vader a cookie*  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader; COOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEE!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: hey lets all go back to my place and have a slumber party!  
  
SnowBunn9: Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: *runs a puts her Jedi robes back on* OK I am ready!  
  
SnowBunn9: Tina: *Packs bag of extra Jedi robes* Me too!  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: I'm afraid of the dark I need my mommy  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: *pokes Hayden*  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: why did you do that!?!?!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: You're a sissy!  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: AM NOT!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: ARE TOO!  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: AM NOT SnowBunn9: ARE TOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-wan: SHOVE IT!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-wan: You are BOTH Sissy's!  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden and Anakin: ARE NOT!  
  
SnowBunn9: Everyone: YES YOU ARE!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: *ignites lightsaber*  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: ahhhhhhhhh *crawls in hole* don't hurt me!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: *laughs* AAHHHHHH!!!! SPIDER!!! *jumps in hole with Hayden*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hehe.... I wonder what they're DOING in there.....  
  
CherrySweets24: Everyone: told you so!  
  
SnowBunn9: LMAO!  
  
CherrySweets24: *chills* I don't want to know  
  
SnowBunn9: LOLLOLO! Me either! *Grabs Anakin* lets leave!  
  
SnowBunn9: sleepover time!  
  
CherrySweets24: YAY! *joins the others* Hayden you can come if you want or you can go home to your mommy!  
  
SnowBunn9: YAY!  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
CherrySweets24: *makes popcorn*  
  
SnowBunn9: *pops ALL STAR WARS MOVIES DVD player!*  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-wan: Hey that's me  
  
SnowBunn9: Hehehe! *evil laughs*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: ME!!! *points*  
  
CherrySweets24: Anakin: my mommy * points*  
  
SnowBunn9: Hayden: WUSSY!  
  
SnowBunn9: *groan* Not this again!  
  
CherrySweets24: Yoda: stop this you must!  
  
CherrySweets24: Mace Windu (Mr.Baldie): I agree  
  
SnowBunn9: Mace: YEAH! The short dude is correct! Because I have a bottle of WINE!  
  
SnowBunn9: o.o WINE!?!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: The kind you... drink?  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-Wan: Remember that time we had the birthday party for you Yoda?  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda; *groan* Shut up about that, you will! Seen in my underwear, I was!  
  
CherrySweets24: Anakin: that was your fault though *snickerz*  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda: BURN THOSE PICTURES YOU MUST!  
  
CherrySweets24: Mace: didn't you underwear have lightsabers on them?  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: and Master, you were drunk too!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: YOU WORE MAKEUP!  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan: Shut up, YOUNG Padawan!  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda: Um.. no!  
  
SnowBunn9: Yoda: *Blushes*  
  
CherrySweets24: Charity: *giggles until she cries*  
  
CherrySweets24: Hayden: I missed something didn't I  
  
SnowBunn9: *tries to contain laughter, but fails miserably, spraying popcorn all over Charity*  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: NOT MUCH!!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Tina: YES! *hands Hayden video camera*  
  
CherrySweets24: Ewwwwwwwwwwwww wipes off popcorn  
  
SnowBunn9: Haha! *points and laughs*  
  
CherrySweets24: Vader: *snores*  
  
SnowBunn9: Obi-Wan DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THEM THAT TAPE!  
  
CherrySweets24: LOL why not?  
  
SnowBunn9: because..... it has the tape where they're all drunk! Let's PLAY IT!  
  
SnowBunn9: Anakin: NNNOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SnowBunn9: Vader: WHOO HOO!  
  
CherrySweets24: YAY! play it play it play it!  
  
SnowBunn9: YAY!!!!! *plays it*  
  
CherrySweets24: Obi-Wan: NOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHH PLEASE! 


End file.
